


Pretty Boy

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Complete, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, Harry in skirts, LGBT, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Short Story, Smut, Top Louis, power of youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Louis is bisexual and his family thinks that Harry is a girl when he's really just feminine.larryent may 2017





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- fluff  
> \- smut ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )  
> \- gender stereotypes
> 
> Inspired by:  
> A friend told me they can’t stand bottom!louis. This is for you.

"Hey, baby." Louis leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead - his pretty boyfriend was very small.

Harry giggled into his hand, his deep green eyes seeming brighter now that he was outside in the sun.

The two had been dating for a few months but became official just a few weeks ago. Possibly, the best few weeks of Louis' life.

With his gorgeous boyfriend by his side, Louis felt like he was high above the clouds.

"Do you want to come over today?" Louis asked, taking Harry's hand in his and running his finger over his soft knuckles.

Harry shook his head, his long curls flopping over his forehead, "Can't, I have too much homework."

"I can help you with that homework," Louis said smirking, "I've been told that I'm very good company."

"My parents will be home but you can come over." Harry replied, already skipping towards Louis' car.

It was a white convertible with a small dent in the hood - from when Louis had practically shoved Harry on it during a heated make-out session, and a wilting flower crown on the mirror from a couple days ago when Harry had hung it there.

"We just need to stop by my house," Louis said, opening the door for Harry, "I'm sweating like a pig."

The drive to the Tomlinson-household was a comfortable silence. The soft hum of the engine, wind flowing through their hair, and zooming trees and houses on either side was enough to make Harry's day ten times better.

"So," Louis placed his hand on Harry's exposed thigh, right under the hem of his pastel pink skirt, "When will you meet my family?"

"Soon," Harry said, shivering when Louis' hand dipped further in between his thighs, "You know how nervous I get, Lou."

The car stopped, right in front of Louis' medium sized house with cream coloured bricks and various flowerpots greeting the two.

"It's okay, Baby." Louis replied, before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's cheek, "Take your time, Sweetcheeks. They're completely fine with waiting. I'll be right back."

"Louis!" A voice called out as soon as the teenager swung the front door open.

Louis slouched his shoulders and sighed dramatically, he followed the clanks of pots and pans with his feet dragging against the floorboards," Yes, mother?"

"Jeez," His mother laughed, "What's got your boxers in a twist?"

"Oh, I don't know." Louis leaned on the counter, "Maybe it's just that Harry is outside waiting for me right now."

Her eyes widened, "Harry is outside?"

Louis nodded, already slowly sneaking out of the kitchen.

"Bring them inside, it's about time we meet the person who's been making you happy."

"I can't, mum." Louis shook his head, "Harry's too nervous."

Her face dropped, "That's alright, honey. Bring them when they're ready, okay?" She said, sympathy clear in her voice.

"I will." With that, Louis practically ran out the kitchen, dashing upstairs and nearly knocking his sister over, "Sorry, Lots!"

"Goodness," Lottie said, walking into the kitchen with a hand over her chest, "What's got into him?"

"Harry is outside." Her mother replied, stirring the pot over the stove.

"She is? Oh my gosh, I saw her today for a second." Lottie gushed, "But, I didn't have time to walk up to her."

"Are you talking about Harry?" Asked Fizzy, walking into the room with a bag swung over her shoulder.

Lottie and Jay nodded, looking like twins for a second.

"She's so pretty, I mean I've only seen her from afar but I love her hair."

"She was wearing a Brandy Melville skirt today." Lottie said, jumping up and sitting on the counter, "God, I wanted the same one."

Jay laughed, swatting Lottie's feet when she put them on the counter, "Is she on the cheer squad?"

"I've never seen her," Fizzy said, shaking her head, "But, with her long legs, I'm positive that she'll make the team if she tried out."

"Alright," Louis called out, a grin carved onto his face as he walked into the kitchen, "I'll see you all tomorrow." He said, pressing a kiss to his mother's and sister's foreheads.

"You're staying over at Harry's?" Jay asked.

"Most likely," Louis chirped, "Anne wouldn't mind." He was already by the front door in a second, "Love you!" And then it shut.

"He's whipped, mum." Fizzy rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her big-bad brother being a sap around Harry.

"Doesn't Harry sound like a boy's name?" Lottie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Honey," Jay scolded, "Names don't have genders."

"Well, Louis is bisexual." Fizzy tapped her finger on her chin.

* * *

Louis sighed over-dramatically, his head being swung backwards and his arms falling to his sides. That earned him an attempted 'warning look' from his boyfriend, Harry failed miserably and ended up looking like a disgruntled kitten.

Louis sighed again, falling back onto Harry's bed and ruffling the bed sheets in the process. His boyfriend has been doing his homework for almost an hour, leaving Louis to entertain himself.

The latter barely lasted twenty minutes before he was fiddling through Harry's things like his tall white bookcase with dozens of CD's, magazines of Lana Del Rey, novels, and his little box of knickknacks.

"Lou," Harry mumbled still distracted with his homework, "If you're  _that_ bored, I have a puzzle under my bed."

"Baby, its Friday." Louis got up from Harry's bed and leaned over the boy's desk, "Can't you leave your homework for Sunday?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope."

Grumbling to himself, Louis trudged his way back across the room and prepared himself for a whole hour of frustration that Harry's puzzle will cause.

"What the hell, Haz? You didn't tell me that there was  _800 pieces_!"

"Did I have to?" Harry sasses, flipping through his textbook with his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

And that was how Louis found himself, on Harry's floor with only about half of the puzzle finished, his eyes hurting from flickering between the picture on the box and the actual puzzle pieces and his back aching from being slouched over.

"Finally!" He heard his boyfriend say in glee before the sound of paper ruffling and pencils brought him out of his 'zone' of puzzle making. 

"What's up?" Louis asked, looking over his shoulder for a second before his back began to hurt even more.

"I finished my homework," Harry replied and Louis could tell he was smiling, "Now, I'm all yours."

"Thanks, Kitten." Louis winced as another bolt of pain shot up his spine.

Harry immediately dropped to the floor, crawling towards his boyfriend in said boyfriend's large hoodie, "Lou, what's wrong?" His innocent voice asked.

"My back hurts- _Ugh_." Louis was cut off by his own moan, even throwing his head back when Harry's hands pressed deeper into his shoulder blades. 

"Am I getting it?" 

" _Fuck_ ,"

Harry giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

His boyfriend didn't even reply. Only deep moans and groans falling from his lips as Harry massaged his back, hitting all the right knots.

It wasn't long until Louis' teenage hormones got the better of him and his once loose black jeans began to feel tighter and tighter. Harry's hands were just  _so_ good, he imagined them on his hardening member or even pleasuring the younger boy when he's home alone.

"Holy shit, sit on my lap." Louis' voice was heavy and raspy, sending a wave of goosebumps over Harry's skin.

Harry pressed one kiss to his boyfriend's naked neck before crawling around the boy and plopping himself down on his lap. Louis bit his lip staring into Harry's deep forest greens, scanning over his boy's cherubic facial features. From his flushed cheeks, to his straight brows, long eyelashes, and to his red perfectly plump lips with his flawless cupids-bow.

Harry looked so soft and small too. Louis' oversize hoodie falling over one shoulder exposing the pale naked skin and prominent collarbones, the fabric rolling up on his thighs revealing his white hairless skin.

Not only did Harry look angelic sitting perched on Louis' lap, but his ass was right on to of Louis' growing erection - and he could feel it too judging by the way Harry tugged on his bottom lip as he slid his hands over his boyfriend's chest and wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders.

"You're so pretty," Louis said, quite breathless.

Harry giggled, his eyes wrinkling and his dimples appearing, "If I'm so pretty then kiss me."

Louis didn't need to be told twice before he was smashing his lips against his boy's in a heated kiss that soon turned into a steamy make-out session.

Their lips were colliding in a simple intimate action that showcased love and desire, Harry gasping when he felt Louis' hands slip down his spine and finally squeezing his arse and the latter using the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

"I fucking love your mouth." Louis literally moaned against Harry's lips.

Being the cutie he is, Harry giggled feeling Louis' rough hand slip under the hem of his sweater, "Or do you love fucking my mouth?"

That fucking little twink.

Harry squealed feeling his back collide with the floor, and his body making a soft thump as Louis knelt above him with his own shirt off revealing his toned and muscular torso to Harry's wondering eyes. 

"Panties?" Louis choked, seeing the lace white fabric covering Harry's quite obvious boner, "While your parents are home and you made me do a stupid puzzle?"

Harry only shrugged, his pretty little curls fanning out around his cherubic face like the rays of the sun, "I was doing homework, you dork." He giggled when he felt Louis' hands sliding up his thighs, "Plus, I can be quiet."

"Oh, really, Baby Boy?" Louis challenged.

Harry's breath hitched, he watched with his lips parted and wide innocent green eyes as his boyfriend lowered himself right above Harry's panties, his face inches away from the almost transparent lace.

Louis smirked and gave Harry's lace covered cock a soft lick, before moving his head to the right and latching on to his boy's milky white thighs. Not true to his word, whimpers began to flow freely from Harry's mouth as Louis continued to decorate his boyfriend's thighs with spots of different hues of reds and purples. 

"Love your thighs, baby. Wouldn't mind fucking them later."

Harry felt his member perk up and his hips buckle at Louis' words, "Stop teasing." 

"What's the magic word, little love?" Louis tsked, dragging his lips over Harry's lace.

"Please, please, please." His tone was vulnerable and higher than usual while his eyes were unfocused and hands ripping off his sweater. 

"That's right, baby." Louis rewarded his little boyfriend with finally slipping his fingers into the band of Harry's panties.

Slowly and still teasing, Louis dragged the fabric down Harry's slim hips, almost immediately did Harry's fully hard prick pop up and slap against his bellybutton while the small curly haired boy hissed at the cool air.

The painfully hard member had a bright red tip, contrasting with Harry's pale skin in a vision. 

"Lou-oh!" 

Louis didn't waste any time with throwing his boyfriend's legs over his shoulders and dropping onto his elbows with his face less than an inch away from Harry's hole. It was all prettily shaven and perfectly puckered - just waiting for something to push itself through. That something being Louis' tongue. 

Harry whimpered and clawed at the ground - messing up the puzzle in the process. Louis completely ravished Harry's hole, his tongue licking around the red rim before the tip began to thrust gently. 

Louis felt a hand tugging on his hair but focused himself on his boy, digging his face further in between Harry's thighs and nibbling on his rim.

All the intense pleasure from Louis' tongue alone was enough for Harry to nearly scream as soon as he felt the tongue of his boyfriend licking the inside of his hole.

Harry's stomach tightened as Louis continued to shove his tongue past his boy's rim and make his hole drenched. Harry had finally succeeded in quieting himself down to the point where he was just softly whimpering but then Louis decided to just flat out force one of his fingers into Harry's wet hole. 

"So tight, baby." Louis cooed as his boy's back arched beautifully and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Just the feeling of having Harry clench around his finger had Louis immediately ramming in another, dragging it along side Harry's walls and peppering kisses around his pink rim. 

The rough texture of his boyfriend's fingers and the wet kisses and small licks had the tightening feeling in Harry's stomach become stronger, his prick leaking cum and obviously, Louis noticed and ripped himself away from Harry.

"Wait-"

"Shh," Louis shushed Harry with his fingers - this time tracing over the boy's plump pink lips before dipping in past them.

Harry moaned dirtily around Louis' fingers - tasting himself and closed his eyes in bliss.

After a few moments of lazily sucking on Louis' fingers, the latter pulled away again. Leaving Harry empty and cold until the boy felt hands gripping his hips and flipping him onto his hands and knees.

"Louis." 

The blue-eyed teen groaned at the sight of his beloved boy, bare and pushing his hips back - twink ass punk.

"Want my cock, little love?"

Harry would've rolled his eyes if it weren't for the strong desire to have something just ram into him, "Yes! Yes, please, Loui- _ugh_."

"Fuck, baby." Louis hissed at the suffocating grip Harry had on his tip, the rim stretching around the girth as he slowly but surely pushed his hips closer and closer to Harry's.

Louis was huge, no doubt and the large size had Harry panting and his arms giving out causing his upper half to fall to the floor and his face be buried in the long forgotten puzzle pieces. 

"Almost there," He pat Harry lightly on his arse, watching as he inserted the last inch of his member into the boy.

He leaned back and marveled at the sight of his boyfriend's delicate pink hole stretching around the circumference of his prick, Harry's pale skin and wet hole made Louis thrust his hips abruptly. 

Harry moaned loudly unable to contain himself since Louis had just hit his spot on the first try - he wasn't going to last long.

"So tight for me, baby." Louis groaned lowly, having a death grip on Harry's hips and thrusting his hips hard causing their skin to slap against each other while the sound echoed through the room.

Harry continued to moan loudly, the pleasure all too much.

"Gotta be quiet, little love. Wouldn't want your parents to com-"

"Harry?" A loud knock on the door had Harry's eyes widening and Louis' hips halting, "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry fumbled with his words, "Uh, yeah, mom. I just- _ugh_!" He moaned aloud when Louis started to thrust again - this time harder and faster than before.

His mother's worried voice sounded along with her knocking, "Harry? Baby, what happened?"

Holy shit, Louis' cock was slamming into his spot and the latter's hand gripping his arse cheek like he owns it - which he does - and his was talking to his mother. This couldn't get hotter, fuck.

" _Ugh_ ," Harry only moaned again, Louis was just so good.

"Better answer your mom, baby." His boyfriend whispered into his ear, his own breath beginning to pick up and his thrusts start to lose their rhythm, becoming erratic.

"I just stubbed by toe!" Harry called out, his voice shaky and high-pitched.

"Come downstairs and we can put some ice on it, darling!"

Harry bit into his arm, the heat in his stomach burning and spreading, "It's okay, Louis is taking care of me!"

Damn right he was.

"Oh, hi Louis." Anne called out through the door.

"You little shit," Louis whispered in Harry's ear before nibbling on his ear with his hands tightening his grip, "Hello, Anne." He called out, thrusting harder and harder.

How had she not open the door yet, Louis wondered before thanking the heavens that she hadn't dared to touch the doorknob.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She said, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

As soon as her footsteps were heard descending the stairs, Louis bit onto Harry's neck sucking harshly on the skin.

"You gonna cum for me, little love?"

Harry didn't reply, instead  his hole tightened - if possible - and his thighs began to quiver as he moaned out brokenly. His prick squirted out white streams beneath him as Louis quickly covered his mouth with his.

Whimpering against Louis' lips, Harry felt Louis' cock twitch before he was cumming, filling his hole completely.

After a few moments of both teens just trying to catch their breath, Louis spoke up, "Well, I guess that I'll have to start the puzzle all over again." He said, gesturing to the scattered puzzle pieces under Harry.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Anne."

The woman scoffed playfully, lightly patting Louis' back as they hugged, "You know you're always welcomed, Louis." She pulled away and turned around to press a kiss to her son's cheek, "I think I'm going to bed now. I love you, sweetums."

"Love you too, mummy."

With a soft smile, Anne bid farewell to they two boys before descending to the stairs.

Louis sighed, stepping towards the curly haired boy, "I'll need to leave soon, little love." He gently brushed Harry's hair from his eyes, the older teenager's fingers tracing over the green eyed boy's scalp.

Harry cutely pouted, "I know." His shoulders dropped as well as his smile.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. We can go to that little cafe you love."

Just like an innocent child, Harry's green eyes lit up and his dimples made a return on the apples of his red cheeks, "The Old Paradise?"

Louis couldn't fight the grin on his face, "Mhm."

Harry squealed before slapping a hand over his mouth, the small boy raised to his toes and leaned into Louis' neck, "Mummy's sleeping, can't be too loud." He whispered sheepishly.

"Oh my god, you're adorable." Louis couldn't help but gush, even pinching Harry's cheeks before planting a wet kiss on the red tinted surface.

"Ew," Harry wiped his cheek, sending a kitten-like glare at his boyfriend, "That's nasty."

"If you forgot, princess, I ate your ass a while ago."

"Lou!" Harry smacked the taller boy on the shoulder before pushing him towards the front door.

"It's the truth, sweetcheeks."

The next morning was better. Louis woke up feeling bubbly and somewhat satisfied even when the day had yet to begin.

It was early when he jumped out of bed and walked to his bathroom for a quick shower.

After his usual morning routine, Louis skipped down the stairs with a grin on his face in black skinny jeans paired with a muscle tee.

"Good morning, my dear family!" He chirped, kissing his mother and the twins on their cheeks, that was until he got to Lottie and she pushed him away with a cringe.

"It's the fucking morning, Louis. Stop being happy."

"Language." His mother scolded, handing Louis his plate of breakfast.

"Can't help it, Lottie." Louis sat down and pushed the plate towards his sister, "I'm going on a morning date with Harry."

Lottie took his breakfast without hesitation and began to shove eggs into her mouth, "Where are you going?"

"The Old Paradise." Louis informed, checking the time on the stove and standing up, "I'll probably be home late tonight."

His mother leaned on the counter, sipping on her coffee, "I don't like you getting home so late, Louis. Why don't you stay over at Harry's tonight?"

The teenager shrugged, slipping on his shoes and baseball cap, "If his mum lets me."

Just as the front door shut, Fizzy walked in with bed-head and red eyes, "Morning."

"Did Louis just say 'his'?" Lottie furrowed her brows, shoving a fork full of pancake into her mouth.

Her mother looked confused herself, "He did, didn't he?"

"So, Lou has a boyfriend?" One of the twins asked, picking at their oatmeal.

"But, Harry dresses in skirts and dresses."

"Maybe Louis just fumbled with his words," Fizzy added, "I mean, it's the bloody morning."

"Language."

* * *

"Can I have a..." Harry trailed off, staring blankly at the menu, "Toasted bagel with strawberry jam and a side of chocolate syrup."

The waiter scribbled on his notepad, before allowing his eyes to wander over Harry's cherubic face, "Would you like anything to drink, baby?" The teenager's lip disappeared between his teeth.

Louis scowled and cleared his throat , clearly disturbing the waiters little-check-out-Harry-time, " _My boyfriend_ will have strawberry milk and I,  _his boyfriend_ ," Louis pointed to Harry, "Will have a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich and a cup of coffee."

The brunette waiter shamelessly checked out an oblivious Harry one last time before scurrying off, leaving Louis in a grumpy state.

"You know what, Lou?"

The simple sound of Harry's angelic creamy voice had Louis' frown washing away in s second.

His boyfriend flicked his pretty curls out of his face, his bright pink lips stretching into a grin, "You're hot when you're jealous."

Louis raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

Harry hummed, shifting in his seat as his large pink knitted sweater slipped off one of his narrow shoulders, exposing the bare pale skin of his prominent collarbones and a few little hickeys scattered across it.

When their food arrived, the two ate with small conversations in between bites. They played footsie under the table and laughed loudly, earning a couple smiles from other customers.

They walked out the cafe, hand-in-hand, after Louis had paid for their breakfast. And if Louis watched the waiter's eyes widen upon seeing the various hickeys over Harry's skin, then no one needed to know.

"Hey, little love?" Louis asked when they walked towards Harry's locker.

"Mhm?" The small boy hummed, swinging the door open and biting his lip.

"My mum is asking if I could stay over tonight." Louis pat his boyfriend on his hip, "Since she doesn't want me coming home late anymore."

Harry nodded, his curls bouncing, "I'm sure that mummy won't mind, but no one will be home tonight. They both have a grownup party at my aunts house."

Louis smirked, pressing a kiss to one of the hickeys on Harry's jaw, "Maybe, we could do a little something."

"Lou." Harry scolded, slapping his boyfriend on his shoulder.

"I was talking about finishing that puzzle, little love. Don't be naughty."

* * *

"Oh my god."

Louis looked up from his phone, shifting from his spot of leaning on the door frame, "What's up, babycakes?"

"I don't have my keys." Harry replied, a deep frown settled on his face, as he dug through his backpack, "Wait," The small boy got to his knees and peaked through the mail slot, as expected, his sliver keys with a pink rose keychain hung from the little key-rack, like it was taunting him, "There it is."

He felt a hand pulling him up and his eyes met Louis', "It's okay, Baby." His boyfriend reassured, combing his fingers through Harry's hair, "We can spend the night at my house."

And that was how Harry found himself standing at the door of Louis' cozy little white house that had exactly nine lawn gnomes standing at the gate, along with a colourful arrangement of flowers greeting him with their vibrant rainbow.

"Louis!" The door swung open, revealing a grinning woman who was a similar image to his boyfriend.

"Harry forgot his keys, can he sleepover tonight?"

The woman's eyes fell onto the curly haired boy, shock washed over her face before she squealed and practically jumped. Her hands swaying and nearly knocking Louis to the ground, "Lottie! Fizzy!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around Harry's shoulders.

The small boy squeaked and giggled, hugging the woman back. The sound of footsteps racing down the stairs filed through the front door until two other heads popped out from behind the frame, the same expression of shock on their faces.

Lottie was the first to speak, "You're a boy, and you're prettier than me."

Harry blushed, shifting his feet as his dimples popped out, "Thank you."

"He has fucking dimples." Fizzy declared in awe, "Louis, I would happily date your boyfriend."

"Language!"

"And, oh my fucking gosh, you're wearing the skirt I wanted."

"Language, Lottie." Her mother scolded, unable the keep the smile off her face too.

"Louis," Fizzy and Lottie shot each other a look, "We're going to steal your pretty boy to talk about the newest Lana Del Rey album and dresses." 


End file.
